For Your Entertainment
by JantoGleek
Summary: Puck and Kurt perform at the school's concert ; What could they possibley be singing? :L


**Hey so I'm giving my FanFiciton a whole new look ;) This is my first Glee fic so I hope you all like it, Enjoy!**

A round of applause rang out across the auditorium as Rachel Berry finished her version of Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes.

The Glee kids were performing in an end of term concert and one of the assignments was to sing either a solo or a duet. By now the audience were pretty bored as no acts were particularly brilliant.

Principal Figgins came onto the stage as the applause died down.

"Thank you Rachel, and our next act is.... Puck and... Kurt..?" Figgins looked shocked and amused at the same time. He regained his posture and carried on. "So here they are."

The audience immediately perked up in there seats, this would be interesting. Burt Hummel sunk a bit lower in his seat. He loved Kurt and everything but knowing his son, this would be quite embarrassing.

The stage went dark. Suddenly the beginning of Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment started and a purple/blue spotlight came down on Puck. He was doing the Michael Jackson thrust as he sang.

_So hot out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Another spotlight opened on Kurt, then the whole stage lit up with purple and blue lights. Puck moved over to Kurt and lightly brushed him from behind. Kurt sang.

_Let's go, it's my show, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told ya, Imma hold ya down til you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til your screamin' my name_

The boys began dancing together quite sexually. The audience watched shocked and amused.

Puck:

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on till it's over_

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into _

Kurt:_  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do _

Puck:

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you _

Both:_  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!_

The audience were in tears of laughter by now, with the exception of Burt and Puck's mum and sister.

Kurt:

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet **(Puck lifted Kurt up when he sung that line)**_

Puck:_  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

Both:_  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!_

The audience began clapping along with the song really starting to enjoy the performance.

Puck:

_'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown _

Kurt:

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over _

Puck:

_Oh.  
Do you know what you got into _

Kurt:_  
Can you handle what I'm about to do _

Puck:_  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

Both:_  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!_

Kurt:

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

Puck:_  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

Both:_  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!_

Kurt:

_Oh _

Puck:_  
Do you like what you see? _

Kurt:_  
Oh _

Puck:_  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream !_

Both:

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment !_

Both:

_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!_

The boys ended the song with Puck with his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt half facing the audience half facing Puck with one hand on his hip.

The audience went crazy and the boys beamed in pleasure.

"Thank you for that...amusing performance boys." Figgins droned on for a while longer as Puck and Kurt were ushered of the stage.

Kurt hugged Puck around the waist. "They loved it!"

"Told you they would." Puck smirked.

"Cocky bastard" Kurt grinned and kissed Puck.

"Ahem." Burt Hummel coughed to get the boys attention.

"Oh dad. Err.. well.. I can explain..." Kurt stuttered.

"First of all, since when did you have a boyfriend and second why didn't you tell me you'd announce it to the whole school by singing THAT song!" Burt shouted.

"Well Puck isn't exactly my boyfriend we have this thing someti.." Kurt was cut of my Puck.

"Actually me and Kurt have only just become boyfriends sir. I hope you can forgive us for doing that song but I just had to show my love for your son and.."

"Love?" Burt and Kurt said in unison.

"Well.. yeah I er... love you Kurt." Puck blushed.

Kurt looked thrilled to bits. "I love you too Noah!" He exclaimed as he threw himself into Puck's arms.

"You love my son?" Burt asked quietly even though he knew the answer was yes. You could tell from a mile away they were in love by just the way they stood towards each other.

"Yes Sir." Puck said bravely with Kurt still hugging around his waist.

"Hurt him, and I'll hunt you down, kill you and throw your body into a combine harvester. You clear?" Burt threatened.

"Clear Sir." Puck swallowed.

"Right then I'll err.. leave you too it." Burt started to leave, then stopped and said, "Oh and Kurt, bring your boyfriend to dinner tomorrow, I'd like to get to know him better."

Kurt's face lit up. "Really!"

"Of course." Burt gave a small smile. "See you later." Burt left the room.

"I cant belive you love me!" Kurt grinned at Puck.

"Well you're a very lovable person, with your cute little smile and your adorable pout when things don't go your way." Puck smiled as Kurt punched him on the arm. Just then the Glee club walked in.

Finn was the first to speak. "So you two huh?"

"Yeah us two." Puck said gripping a little harder onto Kurt.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Damn it whiteboy why'd ya not tell me!" Mercedes broke the silence and forced Kurt out of Puck's arms and into her own. "I'm so happy for you!"

"M..m...me too!" Tina stuttered joining in the hug.

"Dude, I don't understand why you didn't just say." Finn said to Puck.

"Because.. I thought you would think it was Kurt's fault, that I caught it off him or something then you would hurt him. I couldn't take it if someone hurt Kurt thanks to me." Puck admitted.

"Dude, you are a class A idiot sometimes." Finn laughed as he pulled Puck into a man hug.

"So, boys when's the wedding?" Artie joked.

"Haha very funny." Puck said as he wrapped him arm around Kurt's waist again.

"No seriously when's the big day?"

"You guys arn't gonna drop this are you? Kurt asked.

"Nope." The Glee kids grinned.

"Great." Kurt said as they began to walk off.

"Oh Puck, Kurt?" Mercedes called.

"Yeah?"

"You guys will make great parents!"

The boys groaned and walked off leaving the Glee club laughing behind them.

**Well that's it, what did you think? :D **


End file.
